12032014SorserKolena
12:29 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 00:29 -- 12:29 TA: 777 Miss Nun7ak do you have a momen7? 777 12:29 TA: 777 I wan7ed 7o make sure you made i7 back from LOGAG in one piece 777 12:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know That I Recognize Your Handle. ♪♪♪ 12:30 AA: ♪♪♪ But That Text Color, I Am Guessing This Is Sorser? ♪♪♪ 12:31 TA: 777 correc7 7his is he 777 12:32 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Somewhat Surprised You Are Asking About My Well-being. ♪ Especially Since Aunt Lil Bit Made It Seem Like You Were....Occupied As Of Late. ♪ But Yes. ♪ I Made It Back Okay. ♪♪♪ 12:33 TA: 777 I am glad 7o hear i7 777 12:34 TA: 777 i7 may surprise you 7o learn 7ha7 I ac7ually value your safe7y 777 12:34 AA: ♪♪♪ You Do? ♪♪♪ 12:35 TA: 777 yes any loss of a 7eamma7e is a dras7ic hi7 7o our odds in 7his hellish game 777 12:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Yes. ♪ Of Course. ♪♪♪ 12:35 TA: 777 besides I feel you may be one of few people on our 7eam wi7h common sense 777 12:36 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know If I Can Respond To That In A Way That Is Both Modest And Honest. ♪♪♪ 12:37 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Am Glad You Think So. ♪♪♪ 12:37 AA: ♪♪♪ It Looks Like I Have A Lot To Live Up To Based On What I Have Seen Of Our Mutual Mother. ♪♪♪ 12:38 TA: 777 yes Miss Piraya cer7ainly is an in7riguing ma7riarchal figure if you squin7 hard enough in 7he righ7 ligh7 777 12:39 AA: ♪♪♪ It Sounds Like She Has A Dark Side, If Aunt Lil Bit Is To Be Believed. ♪ But She Has Been Nothing But Kind To Me. ♪ And She Seems To Be Wiser Than The Rest Of Our Team Put Together. ♪ Even The Veterans. ♪♪♪ 12:42 TA: 777 I would be more willing 7o accep7 her wisdom if she was no7 so obsessed wi7h vagui7ies 777 12:43 AA: ♪♪♪ It's True That She Does Not Seem To Want To Hold Our Hands Through Things. ♪ But I Think She Is Trying To Help Us Learn To Stand On Our Own Two Nubs. ♪♪♪ 12:46 TA: 777 I can admi7 7ha7 I see 7he value in 7rying 7o 7each us how 7o ac7 independen7 of 7he ve7erans' help bu7 7here comes a poin7 where being ob7use ceases 7o be a learning aid and begins jus7 being frus7ra7ing 777 12:46 TA: 777 bu7 in any case she s7ill provides ample naysaying 7ha7 our 7eam migh7 ac7ually be in need of a7 poin7s 777 12:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Anyway I Hope I Can Be As Sensible As She Is Some Day. ♪ If I Survive That Long. ♪♪♪ 12:50 TA: 777 do you have reason 7o believe 7ha7 you are no7 sui7ed for survival Miss Nun7ak? 777 12:53 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know. ♪ I Am Less Horrified Than I Was Before. ♪ I Do Not Have Wiggler's Strength And Combat Skills, And I Do Not Have Mari's Expertise With Machinery And Access To Vehicles, But Having Seen The Rest Of Us In Action....and Having Met The Some Of The Surivors Of The Last Session... ♪♪♪ 12:53 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Well I Mean My Skillset May Not Exactly Be Tailor-made For Survival In This Situation, But If Nothing Else I Do Not Have Some Of The Liabilities That Others I Would Have Thought Better Suited To The Task Do. ♪♪♪ 12:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Still. ♪ It Only Stands To Reason That Given The Number Of People Who Failed To Survive The Previous Session, No One Is Guaranteed Survival. ♪♪♪ 12:56 TA: 777 I realize how ironic i7 is 7ha7 a seer of doom is saying 7his bu7 I am confiden7 in our odds 777 01:00 AA: ♪♪♪ I Shall Feel More Secure Once I Have A Better Understanding Of What Role I Am Supposed To Be Playing In All Of This. ♪♪♪ 01:00 TA: 777 wha7 was your 7i7le if I may ask? 777 01:01 AA: ♪♪♪ The Message I Received Upon Entry Stated That I Was The Rogue Of Light. ♪♪♪ 01:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Although For Various Reasons I Am Less Concerned With The Rogue Part Than The Light Part. ♪♪♪ 01:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Most Importantly Because I Am Told That No Rogues Survived The Previous Session. ♪♪♪ 01:05 TA: 777 I would no7 be 7oo concerned abou7 7he nuances surrounding our 7i7les and our fa7es 777 01:05 TA: 777 I believe 7he doom player did no7 survive ei7her 777 01:07 AA: ♪♪♪ I Meant Less That I Was Less Interested In The Rogue Because I Suspect It Bodes Ill For Me And More That I Am Less Interested Because Meouet Has Already Offered To Research My Class For Me In The Place Of A Surviving Master To Whom I Could Apprentice Myself. ♪♪♪ 01:08 TA: 777 ah I see 777 01:08 TA: 777 well I suppose she probably would like 7o dis7ance herself from me since I do no7 seem 7o unders7and 7he necessary ambigui7y i7 7akes 7o become a seer 777 01:09 TA: 777 bu7 I am glad a7 leas7 one of us is s7udying under her 777 01:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Well, Yes Then. ♪ I Would Like To Make Her Proud Of Me. ♪♪♪ 01:15 TA: 777 I sincerely wish you luck Miss Nun7ak 777 01:16 TA: 777 we should all s7rive 7o be 7he bes7 for our mo7hers 777 01:19 AA: ♪♪♪ And For Ourselves, As Well. ♪♪♪ 01:21 TA: 777 of course of course 777 01:23 TA: 777 now as your de fac7o ec7obiological bro7her i7 s7rikes me 7ha7 I also mus7 7ake responsibili7y 7o make sure my pseudoec7obiological sis7er is doing well 777 01:23 AA: ♪♪♪ "Pseudoectobiological?" ♪♪♪ 01:24 TA: 777 i7 sounds be77er 7han "sor7-of kind-of sis7er" 777 01:25 TA: 777 if I may ask how are you feeling af7er 7he inciden7 on LOGAG? 777 01:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Trying To Come To Terms With It. ♪ It Is Forcing Me To Address Moments From My Past. ♪♪♪ 01:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Made A Mistake In That Place. ♪ I Must Use The Experience To Learn Not To Make Such Mistakes Again In The Future. ♪♪♪ 01:30 TA: 777 a wise way 7o look a7 7he si7ua7ion I suppose 777 01:30 TA: 777 jus7 do no7 be 7o overly harsh on yourself 777 01:31 TA: 777 7his game appears 7o have a s7range way of 7oying wi7h i7s players and 7heir ideals 777 01:31 AA: ♪♪♪ How Do You Mean? ♪♪♪ 01:33 TA: 777 well for example Miss Howard does no7 seem 7o be 7he 7ype 7o show in7eres7 in mys7icism and 7he like bu7 her land is one s7eeped in ri7ual and supers7i7ion 777 01:34 TA: 777 in fac7 she has ou7righ7 refused 7o believe in some of 7he clearly superna7ural elemen7s here 777 01:34 TA: 777 I have a feeling 7ha7 7his may ring 7rue for mos7 of our lands as well 777 01:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ I Had Not Thought About That. ♪ It Is As Though It Were Tailor-made To Challenge The Things One Takes For Granted. ♪ Perhaps To Encourage The Growth Of The Participant. ♪♪♪ 01:36 TA: 777 indeed 777 01:37 AA: ♪♪♪ In Which Case I Guess I Can Go Ahead And Assume That Once We Make It To My Land I Will Be Forced Into Heavy Social Interaction And Political Intrigue. ♪ And That Wiggler Will Be Stuck In A World Where She Has To Be Patient And Think About Things. ♪♪♪ 01:38 TA: 777 I will choose 7o refrain a7 making jokes abou7 7he insurmoun7able odds of Miss Nagisa's challenge 777 01:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Please Do. ♪ I Have Earned The Right To Mock Her. ♪ I Will Not Accept Similar Behavior From Others. ♪♪♪ 01:40 TA: 777 a righ7 I am more 7han happy 7o oblige you for your undoub7edly high 7olerance for 7ormen7 777 01:49 TA: 777 s7ill as your bro7her I feel i7 is necessary for me 7o impar7 a level of encouragemen7 for my sis7er's well-being 777 01:49 TA: 777 so 777 01:49 TA: 777 keep your chin up Kolena 777 01:49 TA: 777 we will be alrigh7 7:) 777 01:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Thank You, Um....Sorser. ♪♪♪ 01:50 AA: ♪♪♪ To Be Honest, It Was Much Easier To Begin Thinking Of Tethys As My Sister Than To Suddenly See You As My Brother. ♪ This Will Take Some Adjustment. ♪♪♪ 01:50 TA: 777 i7 is fair 777 01:50 TA: 777 I admi7 I have probably no7 made a good firs7 impression 777 01:51 AA: ♪♪♪ I Must Also Admit That I Am Not The Easiest Person To Make A Good First Impression On. ♪♪♪ 01:57 TA: 777 perhaps wi7h some 7ime we can make 7hings run a bi7 smoo7her be7ween us 777 01:57 TA: 777 un7il 7hen you are welcome 7o refer 7o me by 7ha7 "charming" nickname you gave me on Derse 777 01:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Um....yes. ♪ I Apologize For That. ♪ It Takes Some Time For Me To Feel Fully Comfortable Referring To People By Their Actual Names. ♪♪♪ 01:58 AA: ♪♪♪ And Nicknames That Are Not Insulting Seem Strange To Me. ♪♪♪ 01:59 TA: 777 no need for apologies I have a 7hick carapice 777 01:59 TA: 777 I can 7ake a chiding nickname if i7 would make you comfor7able 777 02:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Very Well, Scummy. ♪ Perhaps If Things Go Well It Will Eventually Become A Term Of Endearment. ♪♪♪ 02:06 TA: 777 I feel i7 growing on me like an ingrown hair already 777 02:08 TA: 777 I will see you when you re7urn 7o LOBAE 777 02:08 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ See You Then. ♪ I Should Be Along Momentarily. ♪♪♪ 02:09 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 02:09 --